The First Son
by Sable Bishop
Summary: Lilith was the first demon to walked the earth, the first witch of Hecate to worship Lucifer and the mother of one Harry James Potter. Slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

November 1st, 1981

"_Meddling old man!"_ The first demon hissed. She stood in the body of an thirteen year old girl, living just down the streets. She stared hatefully at the old man and his companions as they continue to wove wards over the new residence of her baby. Standing in the shadows across the street from #4 Privet Drive, she watched her old headmaster cast spells upon spells that will keep her away from her child. She had meant to leave Earth, to give up the things she love most before she damned them to hell. She had only meant to see her child one last time but what she found infuriates her.

But she was helpless under the onslaught of the approaching Armageddon. She could feel it in the air, tightening around her throat like a noose as every second passed but it has to be done. Her death will free her master and bring victory to her brothers…or perhaps…

"Lilith." Her eyes snapped open, an eerie green, a reminder of her human host, as her second-in-command appeared behind her. While she trusted him not to betray her, she knew he cared more about his own petty existence than her powers.

"Finished? Little Crowley?"

Her eyes flashed a milk white, never turning away from the basket that held her blood, the blood of the Old.

"Of course," Crowley said, affronted that she even need to ask. "Shall we go?"

"No, not yet," Lilith said, turning her gaze back to the house just as the headmaster and his two companions apparated away. However, the shields were in place and within demon gaze, shone a bright gold, its links spanned out in threads, wrapping around her child and feeding off his powers. "That baby, get me that baby. I want him, Crowley, get him for me."

"As you wish," Crowley muttered before reappearing at the doorsteps of #4 Privet Drive.

Lilith tilted her head as Crowley bent to pick up the small baby boy in the basket. The wards probably have not taken hold yet since her baby was not inside the house. Crowley reappeared in front of her and Lilith burst out into a small crow of joy, snatching the baby in Crowley's arms with her own. "Oh he's _beautiful!_ Crowley, promise me you'll protect him and take care of him."

The demon hesitated. Magic, both of Hecate and Lucifer's First swirled around them as Lilith willed it to bind Crowley to her will. "Promise me Crowley."

It tightened around his throat, brushing at his skin. "I promise," he ground out, his skin burning as the contract was carved into his skin.

"Lovely," Lilith laughed, strange and beautiful as she gazed down at her beloved child.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lily Evans died on June 2nd, 1973 while playing on swing set in the backyard, purposely ignoring her sister's rude glare as she talked to her best friend Severus Snape. He lives next door and came over everyday. Lily knew Severus did not like it at home so she invited him over every day. They were both thirteen, likes charms and potions, has magical powers, and lived in a secret world no one else knew about. And if they do, they certainly can't talk about it.

It was just a two feet fall, from the swing set to the ground beneath but she landed wrong and her neck was broken. Petunia screamed while Severus quickly called for help. While Lily lays dying, a young girl appeared before her, with milky white eyes and beautiful blonde hair, touching her cheek gingerly with a small, pitying smile on her face.

That day, Lily became Lilith.

Granted, demons were not allowed to inhabit magical creatures but Lilith was different. She was the Alpha, Lucifer's First and Right-hand demon. No one crosses her. And in life, she was also a witch but she never sold her soul. She followed Lucifer out of love because her own god, Hecate, had abandoned her. She forgave him for changing her because all he did was made her immortal and allergic to all things holy. Pity.

Like all demons, however, she needed some down time between her massacres and tortures and in the decade of 1970, she decided to take a holiday. This time, quite literally. She warded the entire country of Old England where her village used to be from all demons and found herself a human girl with the blood of the Old Folk to inhabit. And there she was, with red hair flying and green eyes bright in joy. The girl was perfect. So she snapped her neck, took over her body and handed her soul to Death. If anyone expel her, this body will die. If she can't have it, no one else should either.

But she didn't torture, or kill, at least not leave any trace of it. To the Wizarding World, her kind, she was beautiful, charming Lily Evans and on September 1st, 1973, Lilith fell in love. Now demons were not supposed to fall in love but she wasn't all demons. She consoled herself with the fact that at least _he_ was not a weak, pathetic worm called human. He was a wizard, one of the Old, a strong, handsome wizard that loved her and in that love, she gave him a child.

James picked her child's first name while she picked his second. Harry James Potter, the child with the blood of the First Demon and Hecate's flowing through him. "A beautiful name for a beautiful boy," Lilith whispered as she rocked the baby in her arms as she strode out of the stone chamber Crowley had crafted. She was soaked in blood, her beautiful white dress now crimson against her lily-white skin. The baby was untouched, even the red scar that had stained his forehead now gone. She handed him to Crowley as she slipped off the dress and began humming.

The castle was beautiful, a perfect place for her child to grow up. Oh and she'll teach him many, many wonderful things. How to make people scream with delight or horror, to seduce and torture even the highest of angels, oh so many things to teach him before she dies. So _many_ wonderful things, so little time.

"May I ask what you did?" Crowley inquired, staring down at the baby in wonder.

Lilith continued to hum as she pulled on a new dress before skipping through the dark halls of her castle. When Crowley caught up to her, she smiled sweetly at him. "Something good." The castle lit as the three moved through the halls until they reached the master bedroom where Lilith laid little Harry down on the bed and banished Crowley. She looked around the room with satisfaction. "This is your new home now baby," she said in a sweet, sing-song voice before leaning down and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, love," she whispered.

o.o.o.o

A few thousand miles away in an obscure castle of Scotland, all thought to be abandoned, Minerva McGonagall let out a gasped as the clock made in Harry Potter's name glowed: 'Dead.'

o.o.o.o

#4 Privet Drive went up in flames within seconds before the arrival of Albus Dumbledore.

o.o.o.o

Floating somewhere over Little Hangleton, England, Voldemort's last soul piece was consumed by a tall man wearing a black suit, holding a cane in one hand and a silver ring adorned his other.

* * *

**So, what do ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_And as it is written, that the First Demon shall be the Last Seal that will Lucifer."_

_Ruby, "Supernatural: Lucifer's Rising"

~.~.~

**Chapter Two**

Harry never knew his mother.

Well he never knew his father either but he was satisfied, marginally, with the one he got. Granted, Crowley "do not call me daddy" doesn't come around often but he comes at least once or twice a week, bringing food and toys until Harry was eight. Then he comes everyday, sometime with another young girl about his age or a blonde lady who was always named Lilith. They were always nice, patting his cheek, touching his hair. It was fun to play with her in the large castle he lived in until they made him do things like 'Homework' and read and stuff.

Now those things weren't fun. And neither did _not_ leaving the castle.

His castle was large. His room was beautiful and he got everything he needed or wanted but they never say 'yes' when he asked to go out. Hell-hounds, large beasts covered in blood sat at every gate of the castle and patrolled the ground never lets him pass and Crowley always know when he uses his power. He wanted to go out there, explore the gray skies and dead Earth. To see the rest of Hell. He didn't mind the torture, Lily always does it to some poor sod who passed her path anyways. Not the blood or gore, but he wanted to explore.

Hell can't just continuously torture souls, they probably have something to do for fun too!

Or better yet, he can go to Earth. Crowley always comes and goes as he pleased, so why can't Harry? He can make deals, perform demon magic, memorized spells and rituals of the Old Folk, learn Enochian magic to ward off Angels and pure beings alike. He was perfectly safe. And yet he can't leave.

There were many reasons why. Time flows differently, Hell for a day might be a second or a year Upstairs. It didn't matter if he'd goes, the next time he goes, it might be entirely different. Second, he was half-demon, if he was discovered, the demons will use him to rule the world or angels and hunters find him, he's dead meat. The second one was a little bit more ridiculous, since he was immune to holy water and all things holy, being human and all and second, Harry was quite sure he can pass as a human.

It's not like he's a black cloud of smoke, he told Crowley on his fifteenth birthday, and the fifth time Crowley refused to let him go out.

Lilith merely smiled benignly and patted his cheek, still in the process of braiding her hair happily.

She was different from Crowley. While she paid him a lot of attention, her thoughts seems to stray so often and nearly always entertaining the thought of slicing open a certain old Wizard named Albus Dumbledore. What he did to her though, Harry never found out because whenever he asked, she would just kissed his cheek and told him he needed to eat more.

The next time he saw her again, she brought another demon with her. A black-eyed one, a foot soldier and it taught him about love and in Hell, that can mean a lot of things except for the sweet and sugary kind. Three years later, they both stopped coming to visit. And Crowley, his surrogate father, came perhaps once a month by this time, if merely to rest before going out and making another deal. Days before Harry's 21st birthday, Crowley just up and left, taking half the Hell hounds with him. Harry knew then that something must have happened and he should have asked when he had the chance.

o.o.o.o

The next time he saw Crowley was the week after his twenty-second birthday. Harry was dozing on his large, silk bed, his head on a tome about soul magic with self-sacrificial blood when Crowley appeared by his bed. The next thing he knew, he was upright and being dragged along by the demon. "What happening? Where are you dragging me?"

"Where you always wanted to go," Crowley replied as they appeared outside of the castle. Crowley put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Hell-hounds gather around them, affectionate as always and soaking blood into Harry's fresh shirt and slacks. "Earth." With a snap of his finger, they reappeared outside a small wooden house.

"Where are we?" Harry muttered as a Hell-hound he dubbed Daniel ushered him on with a wet nose against his back. Passing a house he spotted a miniature hell-hound…but not covered in blood. Just fur He snagged Crowley's arm. "Hey, what is _that_?"

"A dog," Crowley replied as he stopped in front of an empty space next to a very nice house.

"Hm, it is Earth," Harry commented, eying the small yapping dog as it eyed him back before it was blocked with a piece of paper. "Potter home of Godric's Hollow." He blinked as a house, a lot smaller than his castle but bigger than the house around him, materialized out of thin air. "_Fidelus_ Charm?"

Crowley made a noncommittal noise as he, Harry and some twenty hell-hounds enter the residence. "And this is where _you'll_ be living now."

Harry swung around from surveying the house towards Crowley. "Something happened didn't it?" He questioned, a pit building in his stomach. All his desire to explore Earth was gone, he wanted to go back to Hell. "All my stuff is back at home."

"I had it transported here," Crowley answered. "It's upstairs."

"What happened Crowley, why am I here?"

"Yeah…" Crowley made a tsk sound. "I'm not supposed to tell you. Sorry."

"Sorry? Just sorry?" Harry said, his voice rising. "Something must have happened or you won't just dumped me here. Where's Lilith? I want to see her."

"She's gone Harry," Crowley replied.

Something in the demon's voice made him paused and merely stared at Crowley. "What? She's a demon, a First. S-She can't be _gone."_

"And yet she is," Crowley muttered, pushing Harry into a sofa before sitting on the single one, summoning a glass of vodka right to his hand.

"Fergus, who killed her?" Harry said, his voice gone soft as his eyes eerily bright.

"It _has_ to happen, love," Crowley replied, staring stoically at the clock above the mantle of the fireplace. The room was neither too small or large, holding a sofa set, a bookshelf, a coffee table and a fireplace. "_And as it was written: The First Demon shall be the Final Seal."_ He recited, grinning a little at Harry.

"Lucifer," Harry whispered, thoughts of dread flashing through his mind.

"Yes, well, no, _Daddy_ was supposed to rise when Little Lily died, but he didn't," Crowley grinned at him. "Still trapped in his cage and raging with anger. Don't know how she did it but she did it." He said happily. "Oh Lilith, this one's for you. The most cunning bitch I have ever know." He raised his glass and downed it before chucking it into the fire.

~.~.~

"What's going on?" Sam raised his head and glanced at his brother next to him, who was still shielding his eyes from the bright light. He glanced around the chamber beneath St. Mary's Covent. The dead demon was still there. The _other_ dead demon was still there as well; so were the blood, candles and ritualistic crap Lilith had set up. However, the bright light was gone, the symbol made of Lilith's blood was gone…and nothing happened.

Dean scoffed. "Lilith _is_ the Final Seal, right?"

"Yes," Castiel answered.

Both brothers jumped as Dead made a antagonized noise before saying. "Well, then where's Lucifer and the end of the world?"

"I…don't know. Anarchy reigns the heavens, we are…confused about what is going on but I will inform you as soon as we know something," Castiel said before disappearing in front of their eyes, again.

"God, _Angels,_" Dean groaned, wanting to smack his head against something but the stone walls looks rather hard. "At least get us out of here."

"Dean, do you know what this means?" Sam said and nearly rolled his eyes at his brother's raised eyebrow. "No Lucifer, no end of the world. We're off the hook."

Of course, Sam has no idea how wrong he was, saying that statement.

* * *

**Not too bad right? Right...? _Right?_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, the AU event that is the cause to all other consequent event is Lilith taking Lily's body and falling in love with James Potter. While Lilith is ruthless, she fights to live, hence why she's so afraid of Sammy in the series (at least in my opinion). With that in mind, while Lilith would like Lucifer to rise, she likes existing more.**

**And to the guy that said he did not prefer slash, COME ON, i put it in the freaking summary that it's gonna be 'future slash.' Of course, it'll be far, far into the future for all you slash fans.**

* * *

"_It is an old habit with theologians to beat the living with the bones of the dead."_

__Robert Green Ingersoll_

**Chapter Three**

It was only when Harry began settling down into his new home that Crowley came back with a bag.

The bag was like a sac, really, a piece of cloth that was turned inward to hold something suspicious, a brown dirty looking sac that Crowley held protectively against his chest. Harry never thought he'd see the day that Crowley would worry about something other than dirtying his precious Armani suits, well except the end of his existence that is, but then, who would not like keep existing.

"What is that?" Harry arched an eyebrow at Crowley and continued chopping carrots for the curry.

Guarded by a single Hell-hound that prefers chasing dangling red meat than watching his charge, Harry had ample time to explore his new neighborhood, which consists of a town of twenty families and two market stores just five miles walk down the street. His last residence provided him with no one but Lilith, Crowley and the occasional demon, this was far better. Of course, no one knew he was their neighbor, with the house being invisible and all.

And obviously he was safe because Crowley was not stopping him from making his daily trips down to the market, discovering new things about this world called Earth. The only thing he didn't like was the fact that he had to cut his hair shoulder length and he had to make sure his clothes were clean before he went out. Otherwise, they stare. Back in Hell, no one cared what he looked like, not Crowley or the Hell-hounds.

"Bones, my bones, I need you to keep them safe," Crowley answered with a soft smirk, the one he always had on when he tricked someone into giving up their souls.

Harry pointed the knife at his surrogate father. "Put that on my table and I will skewer you with this knife, Fergus Crowley, just like how you taught me."

Crowley wiped away an imaginary tear. "Daddy's so proud of you."

"You staying for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Can't, finishing up a deal in South Dakota, hopefully this guy will finally give up on his soul and just live out the ten, well nine years he will have left." Crowley replied, earning a smile from Harry.

"You're terrible you know that?"

"_Hello_, have you met me? I'm a demon, I'll join you for breakfast though if you make bacon," he said before dropping a kiss on Harry's cheek just as he disappeared before reappearing again by his side. "Oh and two idiots might come looking for my bones, stay close to them but don't, under any circumstances, give them my bones."

"Why? What are you pla-" Harry made a frustrated sound when he found himself alone. Daniel snuffled at his feet, pressing his blood-soaked ear into his knee. "Aww I'm okay Daniel, don't worry. Now, do you want beef or pork today? They're both extra _bloody ~!"_

~.~.~

It was two days later that Crowley's warning came true. Around noon, just as Harry finished a ham sandwich and another Grimoire by some devil-worshiping witch who loved making male virgin sacrifices, he went out into the yard to weed the garden when he comes face to face with two men. Well, face-to-face might be a bit drastic, since they were across the yard and separated by an iron fence that puts the two strangers on consecrated grounds. What they _were_ doing, was digging in front of Crowley's fake tombstone. The bones were safely inside a detergent box under his sink.

Harry blinked before he ducked the gunshot blasts that embedded themselves into the wall of his dwelling (Lilith told him about them). "Hey! I just finished painting those walls you know!" Two more shots followed before Harry ducked back into his house. "Heel Daniel." He shouted as the Hell-hound bounded outside and began barking.

Harry groaned. Just two _Avada Kedavra_ and he can get back to gardening his garden.

"I'm going to kill Crowley the next time I see him," Harry muttered underneath his breath as he summoned a note written by Crowley. "There are freaking holes in the kitchen wall for. I'm going to hang him up by his bloody feet, I will." Covering it with a protective spell, he placed it on top of Daniel's head and was relieved to see that the blood did not seep through. "Drop this in front of their feet. No biting Daniel or I'll feed you cooked chicken tonight instead of fresh lamb from Mrs. Swanson farm tonight ya hear?"

Daniel whimpered softly, pressing his head against Harry's hand. "Now go," he said, cracking open the kitchen doors.

Within minutes, he could hear the brothers shouting in shock as a house materializes in front of them. Peeking through the kitchen doors, he looked at the two, idiots, as Crowley called them, as they climbed over the iron fence. Alarmed he raised the wards and they both slammed into a solid wall of air.

"I preferred it if you don't go near my house," Harry called out, frowning when they pulled out their guns again. "The only reason I let you see it because you'll shooting at it until there's nothing left and this place is the only place I got left to live so I'd thank you if you'd stop shooting at it."

Crowley certainly refused to take him back to Hell. Too dangerous, he says.

He cracked the doors open and peered at the two, before peering at the metal weapons they had in their hands. He'd seen pictures but Lilith never brought him a _real _gun. Perhaps he should get one, considering that using magic in front of strangers is not allowed. "Now get what you want from that graveyard and leave."

"Love to dude, but, gotta do what you gotta do," the shorter, but with wider shoulders, idiot raised his hands helplessly. "Now come out so we can kill you."

"Are you an idiot?" Harry shouted. "Cause I'm not and if you make one more hole in my house, I _will_ call for help."

"What the hell-" Short but buff dude threw up his hand again.

The taller one frowned but lowered his gun. "I don't think he's a demon."

"-kinda demon are you?"

"Cause I'm _not_ a demon, they don't exist," Harry said with sarcasm of one finding another that was filled with stupidity. One of the first things Crowley had taught him about living with humans is that humans don't believe demons exist. At least, the general population don't. "Get off my property, you crazy nut job."

The two idiots looked at each other and they lowered their guns to the side, the taller one taking out something out of his back jeans pocket. "Alright, then we have a few questions. Answer them and we'll go away."

"Then ask them and go away." Harry shouted back in reply.

"It's kind of hard to talk like this, can you come out, we promise we won't shoot you," the taller one said, setting his gun on the grass next to his feet.

The other one gave him a strange look before firmly shaking his head. "Come on Dean, he's probably not a demon," the taller one said.

"How would you know?" 'Dean' replied stubbornly.

"Well…I can kind of sense these things?" Sam said with hesitance and Dean gave him another strange look that looks completely different from the first before setting his gun down but settled his hands on his back pocket.

_Not that they could kill me,_ Harry thought as he stepped out from behind the kitchen porch and just as he stopped a few feet short of his house perimeters, met a face full of water. He began sputtering before glaring at the two idiots. "What. The hell. Was _that_?"

The shorter one looks guilty, hiding both of his hands behind his back and smiling winningly at Harry. "I guess you're _not _a demon…haha…ha."

"Yeah, I said that," Harry replied, wiping the water off his face. "You're lucky I'm not in the habit of letting Daniel tear the people that throw water in my face apart. Now ask your questions so you can get out of my face and I can go get change."

"You Brits are rude," Shorty said, sounding just a mite sarcastic.

Harry stared at him. "And yes, I'm the person who threw water in someone's face, whom they barely met and had no cause. That's so polite of you."

"Okay stop, both of you," Taller said. Dean gave him a reproaching look but Taller was unwavering. "Shut up." He turned to Harry. "If you're not a demon, then how did you made your house appear and reappear? What are you?"

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm human, I didn't made the house invisible to strangers, Crowley did." Well, Lilith cast the spell since Crowley certainly wasn't one of the Old Folk but she passed it onto Crowley in death so that's that.

"Wait, you know Crowley?" Short-stuff interrupted, not that Harry could say anything, being only 5'5", average height for a British man.

"Yes, he said two idiots might come by, looking for his bones, so can I assume you guys are the idiots in question?"

"We're not idiots-"

"Then I have no business with you, sir, good day," Harry replied with a satisfied smirk at Dean's indignant face before stalking back into the house.

~.~.~

Dinner was late that night and Harry blamed it on the two idiots that was searching for Crowley's bag of bones. He was stepping out of his bath, with a towel around his neck and one around his waist when he heard the floorboard creak. Now normally, he might think a Hell-hound or two is stalking outside his bedroom door, per orders of Crowley or Lilith but since Lilith was dead, Crowley would never go into his bedroom, and only Daniel was sitting beside his bathtub. Harry got angry. The water in the bath simmered a little with anger making his magic leak out.

His hair dried immediately and the water misted off his skin. Dropping the towel in his hair, he opened the bathroom door and came face to face with Taller. Before Taller could react, Harry blasted a _Levicorpus_ and had Taller hung by his feet from invisible rope in the ceilings.

"I think I'm starting to hate America," Harry muttered to himself as he stalked to his bedroom, Taller floating behind him. He found Shorty in his bedroom, rifling underneath his bed. The idiot jumped when Harry opened the doors, reaching for his gun when he spotted his brother. Harry flicked his finger. "We can't have that." _Levicorpus._

Letting them hang by their feet, Harry began the process of dressing. Now both Lilith and Crowley has very good taste in clothes, providing him with tens and millions of different outfits, all hanging in his magically enlarged dimensionally walk-in closet. He pulled on a pair of black sweats and green t-shirts. It was nighttime and he was getting ready for bed after all. After running a comb through his hair, he sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him.

Daniel yipped, making the two idiots struggled against his spell even more as blood began coloring the white silk sheets.

"Let me make things clear, it's against the law to break into houses. Crowley told me that normal humans follow laws so why are you creeping around my house and going through my stuff. Some of them are very personal you know?"

"Like those grimoires? What are you, a witch?" Shorty said. Talkative, he is.

"Do I have boobs and pretty eyes?" Harry replied. "No you idiot, I'm not a witch. Biologically, you can say I'm perfectly human, just as you are but _we_ exists long before powerless humans come along but like idiots, we decided breed with your bunch until our blood was diluted so much that only few possesses powers of the Old. Don't worry, you'll find no records of us. Hell, even demons don't have records of us."

Everything was wiped out by Lilith when the first witch hunt appeared around the fifth century. Of course, it wasn't called a witch hunt, merely a massacre of a family that has magical powers. All traces of the Old Folk were then wiped and kept secret from the world, only known by the Old Folk themselves as they lived within hidden communities all over the world. The oldest records and spells kept by Lilith in her private library no one knows where it is, now that she's dead.

"Now, why are you looking for Crowley's bones?" Harry said with a smile, walking around the two humans hanging from the ceiling. "Tell me and I _might_ spare you. If I like it, I might even give you the bones."

A complete lie, of course.

"He has the souls of one of our friends and he promised to give it back, but he didn't," Taller said before Shorty and tell Harry to 'go screw himself.' "We need those bones, please."

"He promised to give your friend back his soul after a deal was made? That doesn't seem like him," Harry commented.

"Well he did, and now he won't give it back," Dean snapped.

Harry looked unimpressed as he bloodied one hand in Daniel's fur. Taller rolled his eyes at the other one, looking a little green at being hanged from the ceiling. "It was an emergency that involved...um...then end of the world?"

Instantly, Harry sat up straight. "Something to do with Lucifer?" Daniel whined at the loss of contact.

"Why so interested?" Shorty raised an eyebrow.

_Lilith,_ was on the tips of his mouth but Harry merely raised his own eyebrow. "It's the _end of the world._ Tell me, what did Crowley do that stopped Lucifer from rising? And what was your role in it?" Crowley hadn't told him anything save for Lilith's death and the fact that Harry need to go with these two strangers but did not tell him why he even trusts these two _powerless_ humans so much. Then, there was Lilith, the First Demon, who died and bring about the rising of Lucifer according to the Revelations and about twenty other books written by Prophets and Seers all over the world throughout the centuries. And yet the world did not end.

Then...if Lucifer did not rise, why did Lilith has to die?

* * *

Elsewhere, Dumbledore peered curiously at the clock of Harry Potter that had suddenly came back to life after twenty-eight years of absence. He had first thought it a malfunction of the clock but after several diagnostic spells coming back perfectly fine, he had performed a scrying spell on the lost Boy-Who-Lived.

Amazingly, the spell gave him an obscure gray mist instead of an unchanging seen, which would have happened if Harry Potter was truly dead. A Identification spell illegal to most, save for the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, had informed him that Harry was under a Fidelus Charm. With that, it ended the hope of finding him, except for now and several times in the past weeks, the clock had momentarily switched to _Godric Hollow's Graveyard_ before back to 'Unknown.'

Dumbledore sighed. It was where Lily and James were buried. Perhaps he had come back to visit his parents grave? Then that raises up questions of how did Harry survived the fire that took the lives of the three Dursleys? And who has he been with this entire time?

One thing for sure, the darkest of magics must have been used to hide the boy and Albus was determined to have _all_ his questions answered, no matter what.

* * *

**This one has a lot, and i mean A LOT of errors. Tell me when you find them. **

**_Ciao._**


	4. Interruption

I am so, so sorry. I realized now that all the confusion stemmed from the fact that Lucifer rising was at the end of season 5 and Crowley's deal with Bobby didn't actually happen til middle of season 6 and the boys did not come looking for the bones until then.

That in mind, i have to write a "look into the past" told by Sammy hanging upside down from Harry's ceiling on why they're hunting Crowley. That might take a day or two so please be patient.


End file.
